The Path Unwinding
by wildpeace
Summary: Tike Week - Day 7 - Asian Babies/Future!Tike.


Mike stands with one hip against the kitchen counter, arms folded across his chest and his usually serene features knotted in a scowl. He watches as Tina reaches up to the cupboard, pulling out a large bowl and dumping popcorn in. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Mike's face and sighs.

"Mike, he's Summer's best friend, and it's *just* a sleepover. They'll eat popcorn, watch a movie, fall asleep. I used to have them with Kurt all the time."

"That's not the same," Mike replies with a pout, ignoring the way she rolls her eyes. "It's *not*. Kurt's gay and Riley is - "

"Five!" Tina interrupts, throwing her hands up in the air, ignoring the way it scatters popcorn across the floor. "They're five, Mike. I think they're a little young for an orgy."

"This is how it starts!" he argues. "We let her have boys sleep over now, how do we say no when she's sixteen?"

Turning around to face him, Tina can't help but sigh, her lips quirking into a smile. "I think we cross that bridge when we come to it. We have a fair amount of time to plan." Then laughing, she loops her hands around his neck, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips against his. She can feel his muscles loosen. "You're going to buy a shotgun when she hits puberty aren't you?"

He rubs his nose against her hair, her arms going around his waist to rest in the back pockets of his jeans. He subconsciously mirrors her. "Worse. I'm going to get Santana to teach me how to go 'Lima Heights'."

He feels her laugh, her body shaking in grip, and holds her just a fraction tighter. "Hmm...good. Because I remember sixteen year old boys," she says in a low, throaty voice.

"You do huh?"

"Oh yeah." Her words are a murmur against his lips. "Sneaking into my bedroom when my parents were away, getting up to all kinds of mischief."

He brushes a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "How awful for you."

She sighs as his lips travel along her cheek and down her neck. "I think I was scarred for life. It turned me into a bad, _bad _girl."

He has her up on the counter - popcorn bowl forgotten - before either of them realise, and her legs are around his waist and his hands are fisted in her hair. "I'm sending her to girls' school," he moans as Tina bites on his ear. "First thing tomorrow. To protect her innocence."

Tina laughs into his mouth, and he feels his stomach clench. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure nothing sexual happens when large groups of girls are forced to live in close proximity and wear short skirts. Maybe we should check with Brit and San."

Pulling back from his wife - though still anchored by her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs - Mike buries his face in his hands. "It's hopeless."

Tina fingers are in his hair in an instant, gently stroking his scalp and down the back of his neck in a way that makes him want to purr. He goes to her willingly. "One day Summer's going to grow up," she tells him, her voice gentle but firm. " She's going to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and she's going to want to be able to be close with them. I'd rather they stay over here - where she's safe - than end up having sex in the back of some random car or behind the bleachers at school."

"You used to love having sex behind the bleachers."

"Yeah, well your parents weren't as cool as we are."

"Tina, please don't mention my parents when your hand is down my pants."

"All I'm saying," she emphasizes with a squeeze to his ass that makes him laugh against her skin, "is that one day we are going to have this conversation. And you're going to have to deal with the fact your daughter is going to be having sex. But that day is not today. You know why?"

"Because she's five?"

Tina breaks into a smile, reaching behind her to the bowl of popcorn and putting a piece between her lips. "Because she's five."

He's kissing her hard, the salty, buttery taste of the popcorn on her tongue and lips, when he is interrupted by a sound. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Breaking apart - both chests heaving - they turn their heads in tandem to see the little girl standing before them. Her long dark hair hangs over her purple-pyjamaed shoulders in braids, and she clutches the hand of a little boy with black curls and dinosaur jammies, whose eyes are wide in his dark face.

Tina gets her bearings first. "Hey Summer, hey Riley."

Summer isn't phased to find her parents entangled on the kitchen counter. Instead, she just flicks one braid behind her shoulder in a perfect Aunt Mercedes diva move. "We decided on The Lion King. Because I wanted Mulan, and Riley wanted Toy Story, but we both like Simba." She holds out the dvd case. "Now we wants our popcorn."

Mike cringes to hear Santana's vernacular fly out of his five-year-old, but Tina's face falls into a frown. "Summer Lucy Chang, that is *not* how we talk to people."

Summer seems taken aback that her mom is mad. "Sorry Mom," she apologies, confused. "Can Riley and me have our popcorn please?"

Satisfied, Tina hops off the counter and holds out the bowl. "Better." Leaning forward, she brushes her daughter's bangs from her face and then rests her hand on top of Riley's face. "Now how about we find some juice boxes and get your movie on?"

Riley grins, his front two teeth missing, hopping in his feety PJs. "Yeah please Mrs Chang."

It still makes her start to hear that name be addressed to her, and she knows Mike feels the same way because he has to smother a grin behind his hand. She shakes it off, rubbing at Riley's curls. "It's okay Riley honey, you can call me Tina. Now you two go and brush your teeth and I'll be right in."

Summer and Riley skip down the hall, hand-in-hand. Mike watches them go, and feels a lump in his throat, and knows his emotion must be written all over his face because Tina leans against him, kissing the underside of his jaw. "Five bucks and a back massage says they're asleep before 'Just Can't Wait to be King'."

"Throw in a lap-dance and I'm in."

Lips hard against each other, they listen to the sound of taps running water and childish giggling, and Tina feels Mike's hands slip under her shirt. "How long is that movie?" Her breath is short and hot against his cheek as he brushes his thumbs along her stomach.

Mike cocks an eyebrow. "87 minutes. Why? Got an idea of what we could do for an hour and a half?"

Standing on her tiptoes, Tina bites down on his bottom lip, just hard enough that it sends a jolt through his body. "Maybe..."

It's not exactly a record, but within five and a half minutes the two children are set up in Summer's bed, a bowl of popcorn between them, a box of apple juice each in their hands, eyes fixed on the screen. In the next room, Mike's hands slip down his wife's pants, and he wonders if maybe this is the first time anyone's got lucky to 'The Circle of Life'.

By the time wildebeests run, the two children are fast asleep, limbs entangled and popcorn scattered across the comforter, and Mike lies, sated, against the couch cushions, his body heavy. Tina leans across him, lips pressing against his naked shoulder.

"Baby, I can feel the love tonight," she grins into his skin.

Pulling her up so their foreheads touch, Mike quirks a grin. "Give me a minute and you can feel the love all over again."

"Promises, promises. It's not like you're that sixteen year old boy anymore."

Without warning, Mike flips them so Tina is pressed against the cushions. "Is that a challenge Mrs Chang?"

She trails a finger lightly down his abs. "Bring it on."

They have a toddler sleeping in their bedroom and two kindergarteners passed out down the hall, but Mike can't help but press a hard kiss to her lips. When he pulls back, they're both light-headed.

"Consider it brung."

XxX


End file.
